obludafandomcom-20200213-history
Helmut Wolf
General Helmut Wolf (ヘルムート・ヴォルフ) is one of the few people who have watched Johan grow and take his place in the world without being murdered. He is one of the top four members of a right-wing organization attempting to entice Johan Liebert to become the country's new leader. Wolf is supposedly the first one who actually encountered Johan, together with his sister Anna, on the Czech border, though later revelations would contradict this. Unlike the other three leaders, Wolf has no desire to actually mold Johan Liebert into the "next Hitler", condemning the venture as foolhardy. Instead, he seeks to regain his lost past and proof of his own identity, robbed from him by Johan's actions after he found him. Biography Very little is known about General Wolf. It is known that he founded a secret Neo-Nazi community with right-wing extremists: Peter Čapek, Ernest Sievernich, and Günther Goedelitz. Wolf also happens to be the only member that considers the plan of transforming Johan into the next Führer, absurd. Other members of the organization like The Baby refer to him as "excellency," illustrating his status. He is respected by many other important members of his organization. Wolf had a wife, children and many friends and acquaintances all of whom were killed by Johan. Over the years, Wolf grew extremely paranoid and often wondered why he was the only one left alive. Wolf suffered from acute lymphoblastic leukemia and died in the hospital in 1997. Encounter with Anna and Johan on the Czech border While riding in a military jeep near the border between Czechoslovakia and East Germany as part of an NVA border patrol in the area, General Helmut Wolf and three of his men stumbled upon the twins. They were unconscious and nearly frozen in the remote valley where he was conducting his patrol ("the scenery for a doomsday"). Wolf, taking note of the twins' condition, had his men carry them back to the jeep in blankets. While perusing through the contents of their bags, he found a copy of an obscure childrens book. It was from this book that Wolf took the name Johan and gave it to the male twin. "How do you feel?" After resting in the hospital, Wolf paid the twins a visit. Upon asking Johan how he felt, he was met with an unusual response. The boy said that he would know very soon. Afterwards, Wolf went back to Berlin where he signed agreements to sent Anna to Orphanage 47 and Johan to Kinderheim 511. Johan destroyed Kinderheim 511 and escaped it. Sometime between then and his twentieth birthday, Johan managed to erase all proof of Wolf's identity. To be more precise, he killed every person who knew Wolf personally. Only then did he truly know what Johan meant back at the hospital. He felt alone. "Proof that I am Wolf" When Tenma was looking for The Baby, he was welcomed by his men by subduing him and tying him on a chair. Dieter is also later found sneaking around in search for Tenma and is taken to the same place where Tenma is being kept. Tenma begs them to leave Dieter. When The Baby orders one of the men to kill Dieter with a knife, another guard guns the man down. He justifies his deed with the reason that Tenma doesn't deserve such treatment since he is Wolf's special guest. Wolf's men take Tenma and Dieter and head with them to Wolf's residence. Dieter demands to be let out of the car to warn the Turkish district about the Neo-Nazi's plans to immolate the entire quarter. Dieter successfully gets out after Tenma threatens one of the men with the gun. Tenma stays with them, however. Later, he meets Wolf, and realizes that Wolf is the man in the picture with the young Johan. Wolf says that he is the first from the organization who found Johan and Anna, and that he sent Johan to Kinderheim 511. Tenma sees that Wolf's look has changed drastically throughout the years. Wolf says that this is due to the abnormal fear he suffered. He finally understands what Johan meant when he said that Wolf is going to find out how he feels. As Johan, Wolf would lose any evidence of his existence and will die in solitude. Tenma asks why the organization wants to mold Johan into the next Hitler. Wolf says that he actually has no desire of doing such an absurd thing, and that the others in his organization are fools. Wolf's only wish is to kill Johan and he entrusts Tenma to do so. Before Tenma leaves, Wolf shows him Johan's bloody message in the dining room, presumably left after he killed Wolf's men that morning. "Wolf on deathbed" The news about The Red Rose Mansion being burned down spreads quickly throughout Prague. Among the people that witnessed the ruins of the mansion is Tenma. He also meets Wolf's men there and is taken by them to the hospital to see Wolf. Tenma learns from Wolf the rumors concerning 46 people who disappeared when they came to the mansion and the kids that were born there. Wolf then finally tells the full story of the day he found the twins at the Czech-German border. He also informs Tenma that Eva Heinemann is with someone from his organization in Frankfurt and tells him that the two remaining heads of the group intend to use her. Wolf warns Tenma to find Johan as soon as possible before the "monster" runs out of control. Wolf tells Tenma his real name and asks him to say it aloud as the evidence of his existence. Wolf sees a haunting, barren landscape much like the one in which he found Johan those many years ago, and dies in the complete and utter solitude forced upon him by Johan. Personality As one of the founders of a Neo-Nazi organization, Wolf's commitment to human welfare is questionable. Though he did save Johan and Anna when they were lost and seems to be much more level-headed and down-to-earth than his power-hungry peers, he has no problem with his men gunning down underlings who interfere with his plans. His initial reasons for his becoming involved with the extremists are unclear. However, he states at one point that he benefits from his continued involvement. His views are sometimes at odds with the wishes of the other members. Out of all four leaders, he is the only one who is aware of the threat Johan poses to the safety of mankind and begs Tenma to stop him. Other Another Monster Quotes * "People's names are mysterious things." * "Please say my name. That is the proof of my existence." Trivia Category:Minor Characters Category:Experiments Category:Characters Category:Deceased